Many entities have facilities with secured areas where only trusted personnel are allowed. To secure an area and validate personnel, the entity may employ some combination of various surveillance equipment including cameras, motion detectors, radio frequency identification (RFID) tags/readers, and face recognition or other biometric systems. However, traditional surveillance cameras require continuous monitoring by security personnel. Motion detectors often trigger false alerts when trusted personnel such as security officers, maintenance workers, and authorized employees are present in the scene. RFID tags are restricted to areas that are in close proximity to reader points. Face recognition systems are often unreliable at long-ranges, in different lighting conditions, and in instances for which that camera is unable to provide a clear, high-resolution view of a person's face.